The Choice is Yours
by Daniella Jones
Summary: After a simple salt and burn gone wrong, Sam and Dean hide in a suspicious looking police box for as a last resort. There they meet River and The Doctor. As they adjust to the fact that aliens are exist, Zachariah hires the Silence to convince Dean to say yes to the Archangel Michael in return for the Doctor's life. SPN S5 AU.


The Choice is Yours

Chapter One

* * *

"Goddammit Sam - run faster!" Dean shouted. This should have been easy. Police sirens blared through the town, waking up every poor soul that was sleeping safe and sound at 2AM.

"I – am!" Sam huffed. The sprinted through the twists and turns of the dark alleyway. "They're catching up!"

"We can't outrun them – they have a goddamn car!" Dean spat back, he was pissed. He wanted his Baby so they could just drive out of this damn town, but no – they fucked up. This job should have been _so _easy.

"_Dean if you don't hurry up we won't make it there in time for the concert tomorrow!" Sam nagged, keeping his shotgun at the ready. Dean pulled a giant bottle of kerosene from the trunk and walked over to the rotting corpse._

"_Relax," Dean said as he poured the kerosene over the body, "It's an AC/DC concert. There's not a chance in hell we're gonna be late for an AC/DC concert." Just as Dean opened his lighter, something flickered behind him._

"_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She wailed. This job was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but of course the spirit would be screaming. She was raped and murdered 10 years ago on this very night._

"_Dean hurry – DEAN!" Sam shouted as the spirit through his brother against the car. Sam shot at the spirit, only to have her reappear behind him. Dean blinked, trying to get his vision to focus after hitting his head. He shuffled for the lighter that had fallen out of his hand when the spirit threw him. He grunted and flicked it open, dropping it onto the corpse._

"_NO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" The spirit screamed as she was engulfed in flames._

"_Well, that's over." Dean groaned as he got back on his feet._

"_You okay?" Sam asked, walking back to the car._

"_Yeah, let's just get out of here before the cops come. That was the loudest spirit –" Dean was interrupted by two police cars pulling up near them. Several officers stepped out._

"_Let's go." Sam said, striding away from the Impala. Dean looked torn._

"_Wait, what about Baby?" Dean sounded slightly distressed. He followed Sam out of the cemetery._

"_We don't have enough time to drive off, we should just run and hide until the coast is clear." Sam muttered._

"_There they are!"_

"_Freeze!"_

"_Put your hands on your head!"_

_The two brothers shared a look and nodded. They burst into sprints and ran into the dark alleys._

"Crap!" Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat and exhaustion. "It's a goddamn dead end!"

"Uh," Sam looked around frantically – and then something caught his eye, "there! Let's hide in there!"

"Some weird ass telephone booth?" Dean followed Sam towards the box. "The cops are probably gonna check inside."

"You got any other ideas?" Sam shot back. He pulled out his knife and started picking at the lock. "Dammit."

"Uh, Sam? Hurry up!"

"It – won't – open!" Sam hissed. He felt Dean pull aside sharply. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"This is faster." Dean said, reeling himself back and kicking the doors wide open. "Now get your ass inside!"

Sam scrambled into the box and closed the doors, making sure to lock it. He felt like something was off. How come he couldn't feel Dean beside him? This box felt way too big for the both of them.

"Sam," Dean breathed.

"What is it –" Sam faltered. The box. It was bigger on the inside. _Way bigger_.

"What the hell?" Dean walked up to the of the, erm, _room._

"I don't know."

"No, seriously, _what the hell?_"

"I don't know!" Sam almost yelled.

"Angels?" Dean suggested after a brief pause. Sam shrugged.

"Could be." He walked around the big console-like thing in the middle, looking at all the different lights and buttons. "It doesn't really look like any of the crap angels would-"

Sam immediately stopped talking as both Winchesters heard the door unlocking. The exchanged and look and hopped over the rails to hide under the glass.

"They're going to find us!" Sam whispered. "We're hiding under feakin' glass floor!"

"Doctor! Stop bothering the police and get inside!" A female voice shouted. Then the sound off footsteps coming closer.

"Sorry! I was just wondering who they were chasing." A man said. Then the sound of the door closing.

A woman with blonde curly hair came into view, she walked up onto the glass floor and abruptly stopped. Sam and Dean shuffled under some wires hoping that they were hidden properly.

"Doctor!" The woman's voice urgently called.

"Yes?" Came a slightly distracted reply from the oddly dressed man as he tinkered with a strange object in his hands.

What the woman said next made the brothers freeze in their hiding spot. "There's someone else her with us."

* * *

**Ok um, hope you liked that...**

**This is my first story in a while, I haven't written a fanfic in ages O.o**

**Just bear with me if I don't update soon because I wrote this around 3 months ago and found it on my comp again. It looked okay, so I finished up the last page and yeah. BUT I totally forgot the plot I had in store for this. I just remember getting really excited about it.**

**So yeah sorry if I don't update soon, I'm still trying to find the notebook I wrote the plot line for this in.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated and they're good motivation :)**


End file.
